


Serpent Queen

by Little_Vamp_Dhampir



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Jealousy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Underage Drinking, jughead leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Vamp_Dhampir/pseuds/Little_Vamp_Dhampir
Summary: Jughead leaves. Distraught Betty seeks comfort in the trailer of the only other person who is feeling her pain and things get complicated as long suppressed feelings resurface.





	Serpent Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Another weird fanfic, au reality where jughead leaves after taking the snake charmers tattoo. What can I say? I’m addicted to writing little stories about my favourite shows. Let me know if you like and want more. I’m only uploading the first part of all of my fanfics just to see if anyone likes them :)

Betty:   
I race over to Jughead’s house hoping he’s there. I bang on the door with his note in my hand. 

I have to go to Toledo, I have to help my mom and I can’t be with the serpents right now. Please forgive me. I’ll be back one day, I promise. I love you, Betty.

FP opened the door groggily looking confused. ’Betty? What time is it? Why are you here?” 

“Where is jughead?” I asked pushing past him into the trailer. 

“He’s gone, Betty.” FP sighed, leaning his forehead against the doorframe after he shut the door. 

“I don’t understand!” I cried sitting down on the sofa, hanging my head in my hands. I felt a warm rough hand on my shoulder. 

AAA“He thinks he’s doing the right thing. He caused issues within the serpents and I can’t really fix it. Even being king.” FP said.

“Can he ever come back?” I asked finally looking up at him to meet his eyes, searching for the answer I needed. 

“I don’t know.” Was all he said. 

“Can you tell me what he did?” I asked after a brief pause. 

He looked at me and slid a hand behind his neck in a nervous manner. “Um I’m not sure if that’s my place to, Betty.” 

“C’mon, he’s left it’s not like I can ask him.” I grumbled. 

FP looked at me sternly before replying  
“He took the flesh of another serpent.” 

“He killed someone?!” My started to race. Trying to figure out who he would kill and why. 

FP had the audacity to laugh at me. “No, kid. He cut the tattoo off a member who had crossed him. But it’s in our laws that you don’t hurt one of our own. He was voted out, to be shunned until the council decide he’s paid his crime.” He sighed long and heavy. “I may be king and get final say but it’s a democracy and the votes weren’t in his favour.” 

This means he’s gone for a while. My heart sank. “Can I stay in his room tonight? My parents are visiting Polly for a while and I don’t think I can stand being at home.” 

FP looked at me for a moment, debating whether or not before he shrugged. “Fine by me. Might want to clean up in there first, he left it a mess.” 

I nodded and said “thank you, Mr. Jones.” then stood up, quickly making my way down the tiny hall to Juggie’s room. It was a total mess like FP said it was. His room was covered in clothes he didn’t pack, some were dirty and thrown on the floor and his closet looked like a tiny explosion. By the time I was done I was exhausted. After I slipped off my t-shirt and jean shorts I put on one of his shirts. Slowly I crawled into his bed and curled up under his blanket, deeply inhaling his scent. The last piece I had of him. 

FP: 

The sound of someone rustling around the kitchen startled me awake. I sat up, rubbing my temple when I remembered last night. I’d just gone to sleep when the pounding on the door started. I opened the door expecting to see a serpent needing something but seeing the teary eyed blonde girlfriend of my son wasn’t even on my mind. I chuckled when I thought about how she just pushed past me into the trailer like I wasn’t a a dangerous gangbanger. It’s not like I’d hurt her or anyone anyways but still, it humoured me. 

I stood up and stretched my muscles cramping. I didn’t sleep well last night, tossing and turning after I managed to close my eyes. I slipped a pair of sweatpants and walked into the kitchen. Just as I walked in I saw her in nothing but a t-shirt reaching up into the cupboard. It caused the shirt to rise up and give me a perfect view of her ass, which was bare under the shirt. 

I slowly walked backwards until I was behind the doorframe. She moved effortlessly around the kitchen cooking what smelled like pancakes, eggs and bacon. I had to hold my groan when she bent over looking in the fridge, giving me an even better look of her ass and showing me she did intact have on undies but they were lace and barely there. I could almost make out the shape of her folds. 

I couldn’t take much more so I coughed as I walked into the kitchen. “Morning, Betty. You didn’t have to cook.” 

She jumped at the sound of my voice and spun around. “Oh I didn’t think you’d be awake yet!” Her face turned a bright red and her hands tugged at the shirt pulling it down. We were both half naked, I didn’t sleep in shirts and clearly she didn’t sleep in pants. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Was all I said as I walked up beside her to turn on the kettle. I need coffee. “Smells good though. I haven’t had pancakes in years.” 

She smiled sweetly at me. “I hope they are okay. I didn’t want to stay the night here and not help out a little. I’ll get out of your hair soon.” She said as she set the table.

“I can do that.” I said as she started making my plate. 

“No it’s fine. Sit.” She ordered cause me to raise a brow at her. “Please....Mr Jones.” She unnecessarily amended. 

“You can call me FP, Betty.” I said while she put my plate in front of me. 

She nodded and sat down in front of me with her plate. She still hadn’t gone to put any pants on. I guess she thought she’d be safe from wondering eyes with her boyfriend’s father but little did she know I’ve been looking at her since he brought her home. Her golden blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes would bewitch any man who stood in her path and I was no exception. How my son could leave her behind I don’t even know. Had she been mine I would’ve taken her away with me. 

“So my mom called this morning, to see how I was.” She started, her fork poking around her plate. “They won’t be back until the end of he month since Polly is in labour and they don’t want to leave her. I don’t want to be home alone so I was wondering...” she looked up at me and chewed on her lip. 

“If you could stay here?” I finished for her and shovelled another forkful of food into my mouth. She nodded and looked down at her food again. I chewed for a minute, thinking it over. “Well if you plan on cooking like this sometimes then I think I’ll agree.” I smirked. 

Her head perked up quickly a smile smile playing at her plump lips. “Really? I’ll cook for you everyday if you want!” Her voice was full of relief. 

I continued eating and shook my head with a smirk. It’s Saturday so I don’t really have much to do besides check in at the bar later on and see how the crew is. 

“I’ll go home and pack some stuff later then. Thank you so much, Mr. Jones!” She smiled at me. 

“If you’re staying here you might as well call me FP.” I said cleaning the last bit of bacon from my plate. 

“Okay.” She said and took my plate before I could say anything. Her back was to me as she was washing the dishes. I walk up behind her and reach around to turn the faucet off.

“And you don’t have to wait on me, I don’t expect anything from you okay? You’re welcome here as long as you need, kid.” 

She turned around not expecting me to be so close and ran into me. “Oh, well I don’t want to be a burden or anything.” She laughed breathlessly righting herself and leaning back against the sink. My eyes darted down to see her shirt pulling up a little showing me the tops of her creamy thighs.

“You aren’t.” I said moving away from her quickly and started digging through the dryer for a clean shirt. “I’m going to check on a few things. I’ll be back before lunch. There are a movies and box sets in my room, also the PlayStation is in there if you want to watch Netflix or Hulu. Some games too if you’re into those. On my way back I’ll grab us something from Pops for lunch. What do you want?” I asked pulling a shirt over my head. I caught her looking at me from the corner of her eye and it took everything in me not to smirk, especially when she turned a light shade of pink. “Betty?”

She snapped out of it and stammered, “uhh...I have a burger and fries. Thank you.” 

“No problem. I’ll be back soon.” I replied, shaking my head and walking to the door.

Betty: 

I watched him walk out of the door and to his motorcycle outside and drive off before I scrambled to Jughead’s room to get dressed. What the fuck? Why did I have to keep staring at his chest like an idiot. I palmed my forehead, and looked down realising that I wasn’t wearing shorts either. I must’ve looked so desperate for his attention. Uhh, I haven’t even looked at him like that until I saw him shirtless this morning and the way those sweatpants hung low on his hips. Just daring me to look lower...stop!! 

No. No. No! You love jughead. He only left because he had too. He’s coming back. He’s coming back! But when? Who’s to say it won’t be years? Will I really wait years for someone who might never come back? Can I wait years? 

Sighing I pushed those thoughts from my mind and got dressed. 

The walk home and back only took twenty minutes. It was only ten when I got back to the trailer and FP said around lunch so I have a few hours to kill. I left my bags in jughead’s room, slipped my shorts off and walked a little further to FP’s room where the movies were. His room was neater than I was expecting, no clothes on the floor or trash. The only thing out of order was the massive movie collection he had piled on the floor beside the massive flatscreen tv. Pressing the on switch to the tv and finding the controller I sprawled out on his bed. It smelled strongly of him, I brought the sheets up to my nose and inhaled deeply.   
He smelled similar to Juggie but sweeter somehow. 

I found a vampire film on Netflix and snuggled one of FP’s pillows as the opening credits started. It was a good film but I’d seen better, before long I felt my eyelids getting heavy. 

FP: 

I turned off my bike, grabbing the food from my bike satchel and quickly made my way into the trailer. It was too quiet when I walked in. Maybe she left. My heart sank when I looked into the living room and then in Jughead’s, her bags sat on his bed so that must be a good sign. I closed the door making my way to my room, gently opening my door and seeing her sprawled across my bed wearing only a shirt again with my pillow cuddled under her face. I smirked to myself and slowly walked in. 

I brushed my fingers through her hair gently before touching her side. “Betty.” She stirred and looked up at me surprised. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep in your bed. I was uh, um just watching Netflix and I just got tired again.” She laughed nervously sitting up, pushing away my pillow. 

“Don’t be sorry. I told you that you could watch movies in here. Are you hungry?” I asked. My eyes sliding down her body as we both stood up. She nodded while she stretched, yawning and I couldn’t look away. Her beautiful soft looking skin was just begging me to ravish her but the sound of motorcycles revving near by broke my train of thought. I turned away before she saw me looking. 

“I’m starving.” She said biting her lip looking up at me through her thick lashes before exiting the room. Leaving me more than confused. 

We ate in silence. Occasionally she would look up at me, studying me almost. I pretended to not notice but it sent my heart racing like I was a teenage boy. I tried forcing the thoughts from my mind. No way was she checking me out or thinking of me. She’s jughead’s girl through and through. 

Quietly she stood up and took our trash over to the bin before looking in the freezer and digging around. She turned to me with a smirk “Do you have any ice cream? I’m really feeling some ice cream now.” 

“Maybe a few containers in the deep freeze in the shed. I’ll go look.” I said standing up to go out the back door. 

“Oh I’ll come with you!” She bounding down the stairs behind me. Still without any pants. 

“Uh, Betty. I think if the neighbours saw you like that they’d get the wrong idea.” Glancing down at her legs then back up to meet her wide eyes.

“Oh I’m sorry! I’ll go put some pants on.” Betty started to turn and go back inside but my hand snaked around her arm on its own accord.

“Wait. You don’t have to unless you want too. I mean if you’re comfortable like that then you’re good. Just let me get the ice cream okay?” I let go of her arm letting my hand slide down hers before stepping away and walking over to the shed. 

I was back inside in a minute with a tub of vanilla frozen yoghurt and a tub of strawberry vodka ice cream. She was sat on the counter in the kitchen looking at something on her phone and I spooked her when I dropped the treats on the table. 

“Only have two, vanilla frozen yogurt or strawberry vodka ice cream?” 

She thought for a moment, gnawing on her lip. “Strawberry?” It was a question rather than a statement. 

“You can have whatever you want.” My tone came out a bit rougher than I wanted, an edge to it I couldn’t place. 

She scooted off the counter and sauntered over to me quietly. I handed her the ice cream and a spoon from the drawer next to me. 

“Can we watch a movie?” She asked me sweetly after a minute of us standing their awkwardly. 

“Sure. You go pick. I’ll be right there, going to change out of these greasy clothes.” I bent over and started digging in the dryer again searching for a clean pair of sweats. If she wasn’t wearing pants then I didn’t need a shirt. 

I entered my room to see her laying on my bed, shirt hiked up over her ass and eyes focused on the tv searching for a film. I smirked at her when she looked up at me and sat down at the top of the bed against the headboard. Where I was far enough way not to touch her but I could watch her ass more than the film. 

I don’t even remember what she picked, all I could see was her ass peaking at me from her oversized shirt. Black lace panties showing from between her legs when she’d uncross them to recross them again. Before I knew it the movie was over and she rolled over on her side to look at me. The tub of strawberry ice cream was empty and her eyes were glassy. 

“You have any more drink?” She smiled at me and sat up on her knees, almost begging. 

“Promise not to tell anyone.” I said standing up off the bed. She didn’t move so I assume she wants to drink in there. I come back after snatching a bottle of vodka and whisky from the freezer. “Pick your poison.” 

Betty’s eyes passed between the bottles before finally settling in the vodka. “I think I like this better. It makes me warm.”

I laughed at that and took a swig of the whiskey. She took a couple of sips of the vodka and pulled her face. “It’s better with flavour. I’ve got watermelon juice in the fridge. I’ll mix you a drink if you’d like?” 

“Yes please. I’ll find us a scary movie!” She turned her attention back to the tv, flicking through the categories until she found horror. I left her reading a write up about a ghost movie. 

It was paused at the start when I got back with a jug of watermelon juice and a cup in hand. She had moved to the top of the bed next to where I had been sitting. I slipped into the bed beside her and handed her the cup after I mixed her a glass full. 

“What’s did you pick?” I asked when she hit play. 

“Hereditary. It’s supposed to be really scary!” She chewed on her lip. “Unless you’d rather watch something else?” 

“No, whatever you picked is fine.” I said and looked towards the tv. 

She leaned over me causing me to freeze and turned the light off. “It’s scarier in the dark.”  
was all she said. 

Twenty minutes into the movie it started to get a bit scary. Betty jumped and scooted closer to me, I could feel her leg pressed against mine and one of her hands slipped around my bicep. I sat there watching the movie, sneaking glances at her from the corner of my eye. Her expressions while watching the movie where more entertaining to me than the actual film.  
Two movies now and I haven’t seen more than ten minutes of each. All I see is her. Fuck. This isn’t good.   
I should make her leave. I should- 

The sound of screams on the tv brought me out of my thoughts and Betty hid her face in my shoulder. The screaming still happening on the tv as she tightly held onto me. Without thinking my arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer to me pressing her against my side. 

“This movie is soo scary.” She whispered in my ear. A slight slur to her speech, a slight tinge is alcohol on her breath mixed with watermelon. 

“We can watch something else?” I offered. Running my fingers through her hair. “Maybe something funny?” 

She leaned back and looked up at me, her eyes flashing down to my mouth and back up to meet mine. She moved forward bringing her lips to mine hesitantly, gauging my reaction and seeing I wasn’t going to stop her, pressed fully against mine. I groaned against her mouth as she slipped over onto my lap. Our lips melded together, her taste filling my senses as I soaked her in. 

She pulled back to look at me breathlessly. “We can’t.” Bringing her face back up to mine she slid her tongue into my mouth. Her hands sliding down my chest and to the top of my sweatpants. I was already ready for her, just the kiss had done me in. 

My hands slide up her sides to her face where I pulled away to kiss down her smooth pale neck. I nipped at her skin, licking and sucking, leaving marks for anyone to see. She moaned and pressed herself against my lap. I knew she could feel what she had done to me, these sweats didn’t leave much to the imagination. 

She pulled back from me and I worried only for a second that she was changing her mind before she pulled the t shirt from over her head. I almost came undone right then and there. She looked up at me shyly through her lashes, looking for my approval when she didn’t need it. She was a goddess, maybe even a witch because I was under her spell. This young, beautiful creature wanted me and I needed her. I didn’t realise how much I’ve wanted this. 

I slipped my hands up and gently stroked her pink nipple. “FP,” she gasped. It sent me into a frenzy. I pulled her against me and claimed her mouth again, kissing her roughly. Her teeth pulled my lip inside of her mouth and she sucked on it slowly before pulling back. 

I couldn’t take much more so I rolled us over until I was on top. Kissing down her neck until I got to her smooth breasts, taking my time I licked and sucked on her nipples. Teasing her and enjoying how she’s writhing under me. I kissed lower down to her stomach, stopping at her hips and looking up for her permission. Her biting her lip with a smirk let me know I had her body. With that I pulled her panties off and threw them across the room, diving into her folds with my tongue and slipping a finger in. She’s so tight and wet, I need to be inside her. 

“Fuck, FP.” She moaned, throwing her head back at the pleasure I was giving her. Her fingers slipped into my hair keeping my head firmly in place, my tongue slipping between her folds and lapping at her soft nub. She twitched when I sucked her into my mouth, rolling my tongue around her. She leaned up and looked down at me with the sexiest look in her eyes. I kissed up her body not being able to take it anymore. 

“My turn.” Betty grinned and pushed me off of her. 

Bringing her lips back to mine her hands slid up my chest and back into my hair. I ran my hands down her body as our tongues fought for dominance. I couldn’t believe she wants me and it kept me hesitant to push further but I didn’t have to. She started kissing down my neck, my chest and stopped at the top of my sweats. Betty biting her lip, driving me insane, slowly pulled my sweats down freeing my hard cock. 

Her head leaned down, taking me in her mouth causing me to hiss through my teeth. She looking up at me through her lashes while swirling her tongue around the head, I couldn’t stop my eyes from rolling into the back of my head. “Fuck, Betty.” 

She pulled back smirking at me, “You wanna fuck me?” Her hand picking up where her mouth left off. She took me in her mouth again, never breaking eye contact and slid me completely down her throat and then back out. “Want to feel me coming on that thick cock?” 

I pulsed at her words and she grinned taking that as a yes. She crawled up my body and position herself over me, I could feel how wet and warm she felt on the head of my cock.

“Condom?” I breathe out looking down at how my dick was sat between her glistening folds dying to sink balls deep.

“I’ve got an implant. I want to feel you, FP.” She said before slowly slipping me inside of her completely. Stilling to adjust before she picked up a pace that made us both start moaning uncontrollably. 

“Fuck you’re so tight, baby. So fucking beautiful too. God, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to see you riding my cock.” I said not even thinking, all I could feel was this gorgeous young creature bouncing on my dick. 

Betty smiles shyly turning a light shade of pink which made me pound into her harder. She started to speak but my incessant pounding sent her into a screaming frenzy that I quickly silenced with my lips. Can’t have the neighbours hearing something only I should have the pleasure of hearing. 

“I’m, I’m gonna come.” Betty stuttered impaling herself harder on my cock. 

She threw her head back moaning incoherently, body shaking on me and pussy clenching so tightly that she forced my own release deep inside of her. She leaned down resting her head on my chest, my fingers running into her hair. 

I’m wondering how long it’ll before she thinks it’s a mistake. At least I’ve gotten to feel and taste her. Will just have to act like none of this ever happened. I can keep my eyes from her, I had to do it in front of jug so I can do it alone. 

Betty doesn’t move though, she runs her fingers up and down my chest slowly tracing patterns. Her hazel gaze flicks up to meet mine every so often but doesn’t say anything instead she starts flipping through Netflix and picks out another scary movie. 

It wasn’t even really scary but she held on tight to me as we watched it. My hands splayed out on her hip, holding her, keeping her against me. 

Betty: 

Blinding light shined through the window into my face waking me up. I leaned up a little, yawning when I remembered where I was. Sneaking a glance over at him I saw FP still asleep, looking peaceful with his arm draped over my stomach. I picked his hand up, kissed his palm gently and set it back down beside him so I could get up. 

After taking a quick shower I found myself digging through my clothes and not finding anything I wanted to wear. Quietly I snuck back into FP’s room and snagged the t shirt he had on last night slipping it over my head before scurrying to the kitchen. 

Before long I was making waffles, eggs, grits and biscuits with gravy and sausage. My mind still hadn’t caught up to what had happened between us. My worry made me think he would kick me out now, that I’d crossed a line.   
It was short lived. I felt hands slide up my sides and into my hair as I was flipping the sausage. FP pulled my hair back so my neck was exposed to his lips that quickly made their way up my throat. 

“You look good in my shirt.” He breathed into my ear sending shivers down my body. “I thought you left at first until I smelled your food. I’m glad you didn’t go.” 

“I wouldn’t leave.” I whispered as his hands travelled lower to the tops of my thighs, my breathing hitched. 

“Good. You’re mine now, doll.” FP squeezed my thigh before pulling away to sit at the table. 

I could feel his eyes on me as I made his plate, and his hand slipping under my shirt to my ass as I placed his food in front of him. 

I started to walk towards my chair when he pulled me to him, sitting me on his lap. “You sit here.” 

I raised a brow at him, nodding. We ate silently for a few minutes, his fingers staying on my thigh tracing patters in my skin that sent warmth to my core. 

“So are you doing anything today?” He asks me as he finishes his last bite. 

“Nope.” I said smiling at him. 

“You can come with me to the bar.” He says. 

“You sure they wouldn’t say anything to my parents?” I ask him? Chewing on my lip. 

His eyes dart down to my mouth and I see his gaze darken. “I’m the king. They won’t say anything if they value their skin.” His dark tone sends chills through me, knowing exactly what he meant. It should’ve scared me but honestly just made him even more sexy and forbidden. 

“Okay...King.” I whisper and he pulls me into a rough kiss. His lips devouring mine, his hands pulling my hips against his and my hands knotting in his hair. He sucked my lip into his mouth before pulling back to look at me. 

“You’re amazing, Betty. Fuck you make me feel young again. I can’t really describe it.” He says pressing his forehead against mine. 

“I can’t describe it either. I’ve always thought you were hot, FP. Never thought you’d ever even looked at me. Much less allow this.” I hung my head shyly. 

“I noticed you the first time he brought you home. Thought how lucky he was. But now you’re mine, you know that right? Only mine.” His hand slid up to throat making me look up at him, squeezing slightly. 

“Yes, I know. I’m yours now.” I breathed. 

“Good. I haven’t had a Queen, Betty. You just might be my first. Would you be up for that? Making us official within my clan, letting them know you’re Queen now? Rule beside me?” He smirked, running his fingers through my hair that hung around my shoulders freely. 

“Yes, I’ll be your Queen.” After a moment of silence and then he brought his lips to might for another hot kiss. 

FP: 

After pulling into the lot, I walk inside the bar. Betty, dolled up in black wearing my jacket clinging to my side, her arms wrapped around my waist and mine slung over her shoulders. As soon as the doors slam shut everyone’s eyes are on us, their faces shocked seeing Betty at my side. Some with suspicion and others with just surprise. 

“Serpents gather. We need to have a chat.” I say loudly to which everyone quickly walks over to us. I look to each of them and smile. 

“You all know what my son did. How he’s been banished, his crimes against our own. He left Betty behind without so much as a reason to why, she came to me trying to find him. Things happened and now we are here. She’s my Queen, our Queen. You will respect her, you will obey her and you will keep this to yourself. Do you understand, snakes?” 

“Yes!” They all roared, grins on their faces.

“Good. Now it’s time for the marking.” I say and pull a suddenly worried Betty from my side. “You’re my Queen right?” I ask her. 

“Yes.” She said instantly, nodding her head. 

“Will you let me mark you as mine?” 

Betty paused looking at me, raising a brow and biting her lip before finally nodding. “Yes but what kind of mark?” 

I smirk, “A snake for being a serpent, and a crown over your heart for Queen. To match mine.” 

“Okay.” She said, a slow smiling spreading across her face. “I’ll let you mark me as yours. Even if he ever comes back, I’m still going to be yours.” 

“Good. I wasn’t going to let you go anyways. Like I said your mine now, and in this gang that means until one of us dies.” My voice took a deeper tone and my hands slid down her body to her waist.

It was time.


End file.
